Malaysiaball
Malaysiaball |founded = August 31, 1957 |onlypredecessor = Malayaball |predicon = Malaysia |image = Malaysiaaaaaa.png |caption = Malaysia boleh lah!/ Malu apa bossku |government = Federal elective constitutional monarchy |personality = Proud, always smile but get depress or suicidal when talk about his airplanes and PTSD because of his past |language = Malay English Chinese Tamil Jawi |type = Austronesian |capital = Kuala Lumpurball |affiliation = ASEANball Commonwealthball G15 G77 OICball UNball |religion = Islam (federal religion) Buddhism Hinduism Christianity |friends = UKball Russiaball Thailandball Tringapore NATOball BRICSbricks Japanball Tunisiaball Australiaball New Zealandball Hungaryball Turkeyball Palestineball Chinaball Saudi Arabiaball Bangladeshball Rohingyaball Cubaball Armeniaball South Africaball Polandball Philippinesball (sometimes) Bosniaball Kosovoball Indonesiaball Pakistanball Franceball Sri Lankaball Iranball (Mostly) |enemies = Israelcube Pigdog (Mostly) ISISball Serbiaball Philippinesball (sometimes) North Koreaball Idiot Perlis stealer Sabah stealer Sentineleseball Another Flag Stealer Myanmarball Chetniksball Indiaball Tringy (Friendly rival) 6ball Formerly: Soviet Unionball Najib Razak Jho Low (Bought real estates, super yacht, luxury goods...with OUR TAXPAYER'S MONEY) NAME SETALER |likes = Upin dan Ipin, Football, Badminton, Sepak Takraw, Mandopop, Diwali, Diversity, Henry Golding, Michelle Yeoh, Siti Nurhaliza, Sheila Majid, Lee Chong Wei, Proton cars, Perodua vehicles, Max Barskih, Olga Buzova, boycotting Israelcube, and development, tall buildings, Bas Sekolah, lah, historic trade, Thai girls, taxpayer's money, wealth, clay, bamboo, rubber, oil and racial politics, Boboiboy (TERBAIK!), Tun Mahathir, SST (Which was replaced by GST but taking back its effect) The Petronas Towers, Bubble Milk Tea, Kway Teow, Nasi Lemak, Ejen Ali |hates = Work, Indonesia and Tringapore claiming that Malaysia's food is of them, Planes crash, , Illegal immigrants (sometimes), crispy rendang, GST, Najib Razak, Jho Low, Too many Bangkala workers, The Wall Street Journal (They stuck their nose in my politics and made false news about it) |predecessor = Malayaball |intospace = Yes, (10 October 2007) |bork = Lepak Lepak, crash crash |food = Nasi Lemak, Roti Canai, Laksa, Kway Teow, Yong Tau Fu, Nasi Dagang, Nasi Kandar, Roti John Toast, Maggi mee, roti Gardenia, Ketupat and Teh Tarik with a side of Cendol, Bubble Milk Teacrispy chicken rendang |status = Removed Najib, but thanks to him, I had to pay off RM 1 trillion (US$251 billion) my facking debt! |notes = Cheating in SEA Games 2017 Practices kleptocracy until Najib is removed |imagewidth = 250px |military = Malaysian Armed Forces }}Malaysiaball is a countryball located in Southeast Asia. He is bordered by Thailandball and Bruneiball to the North, and Tringapore and Indonesiaball to the South. The country is divided into 13 states and 3 federal territories, which are Putrajayaball, Labuanball, and his capital Kuala Lumpurball, giving him a total area of 127,724 square miles, making him the 66th largest country in the world. As of 2019, he maintains a population of about 33 million inhabitants. Being geographically in Southeast Asia, as well as being a former Islamic British colony, gives Malaysia the ability to join ASEANball, the Commonwealth, and the OIC. Malaysia is also a major non-NATO ally, as well as a UN member like every other country. Malaysiaball (except for Sabahball) as well as Tringapore and Bruneiball are safe from most natural disasters. (Thanks to Indonesiaball.) His national day is on the August 31. History In 1400s, In one of it's state of Malaccaball, became an empire and anchluss then Kingdom of Tringapura and some parts of Sumatra in Indonesiaball. In 1511, Kingdom of Portugalball ruled Malaccaball and destroyed it's empire. The fall of Malaccaball led to the birth of Johorball and Perakball. Later the Dutch Empireball and Johorball helped to remove Portugalball of Malaccaball in 1641, and then Dutch Empireball give Malaccaball to UKball in 1825. Meanwhile in the borneo islands, Bruneian Empireball gave North Borneoball to Sulu Sultanateball and the Sulus later handed over to UKball, while Sarawakball became a kingdom as Bruneian Empireball gave it to the Brooke family (also a Pro-British) and Labuanball became a crown colony to the British. Since 1771, UKball started to colonize every states in Malayaball starting from the settlement in Penangball (then part of Kedahball) until the fall of Pahangball in 1863. Then of UKball started to centralise Malay states which led to Federated Malay Statesball and Unfederated Malay states. Also, UKball built Straits Settlementball by putting Penangball, Dutch Malaccaball, British Tringapore and Labuanball. Later in 1942, of Japanese Empireball anchluss and ruled Malayaball and Borneo until 1945. Then when they left, communism started to grow in the peninsular and had threatened to remove the monarchy which led to an emergency. UKball returned to Malayaball and forced all rulers in the state to sign a birth certificate of Malayan Unionball despite threats of mass removal by the Malays. Malayan Unionball was born and lasted 3 years after it was forced to remove by the Malays, it was later replaced by Federation of Malayaball until they can into independence on August 31st, 1957. Meanwhile in the Borneo islands, the Brooke dynasty in Sarawakball was dying and they promised to give independence earlier which was cancelled after the Anschluss of Japanball. Sarawakball was handed to British Empireball and became of crown colony instead. While North Borneoball also became a crown colony of British Empireball after they easily accepted their offer. In 1960s, independent Malayaball managed to remove communism, grows up and calls Sarawakball, North Borneoball and British Tringapore to become Malaysiaball. Sarawakball, North Borneoball and Tringapore agreed to form the federation. Bruneiball wanted to be part of Malaysiaball at first but was later refused over oil issues. Malaysiaball became of reality on 16 September, 1963. Philippinesball and Indonesiaball are against it at first and they attacked us but Commonwealthball came and protected us, later they of accept the formation. With the attack ended, and the growing tensions of the Cold War, Malaysiaball was strongly against communism and decides to seek protection from UKball, Canadaball, Australiaball, and Australia's Australiaball if communism ever tries to remove him. Later, he founded the ASEANcoin along with his neighbors as a part to remove communism and seek monies. Tringapore wanted equal rights to all races after they formed Malaysiaball. Unfortunately, due to of racial politics, Malaysiaball didn't agree. This led to of racial disputes, causing racial riots in 1964. and in 1965, Tringapore was kicked out by Malaysiaball. In 1969, racial tensions between of Malay and of Chinese was growing over control of Malaysiaball's economy. This was due to the racial side effects left by UKball where he implement a policy where one race work in just one industry. Basically, an economic apartheid. The Chinese was far more rich compare to of Malay. Tensions grew even further after this issue was brought into politics. This led into a breakout of May 13 riots in which was later declared one of Malaysiaball's darkest day. With this, he decided to implement New Economic Policy and Oath of Allegiance (Rukun Negara). In 1970, the New Economic Policy has helped Malaysiaball gain monies and racial tensions in economy had finally eased and ensure every industry was handled by every race, not one industry was monopolized by just one race. On February 13, 2017, two women from Vietcong and Indonmie killed the half-brother of North Korean leader Kim Jong Un, Kim Jong Nam with little support by the North Korean Supreme Leader. Malaysia was happy because of this. On 9 May 2018, 'the main opposition coalition called Pakatan Harapan ("Alliance of Hope") in the Malaysian Parliament won a total of 121 seats in the new Parliament, enough to form a government. This marked a historic defeat for the ruling Baziran Nasional ("National Wastage") coalition (which it's name was tarnished by corruption scandals and misallocation of government funds), which had been the governing party of Malaysia and its predecessor state, Malayaball, since the country's independence in 1957. Flag Colors Hubungan/Relationships Kawan-kawan/Friends * Albaniaball - Good Potato. Also I will support you against that damn Rakiya. * Armeniaball - I like you Armenia. I send you a gift, your brand new hotel for you to relax. Wish I could help you to recognize your genocide by Donmehs! Also why you want to Remove Kebab? Of course I know Young Turk kebabs did your genocide. * Bangladeshball - I was one of the countries that reconized his independence. BUT REMOVE BANGKALA WORKERS * FSAball - Yuo can into freedom, keep on removing ISIS and Assad! I thought Yuo are terrorist? * Chinaball - Of good trading partners and friend. Gib weapons. But why yuo of claiming Spratly? Please be kind to Hong Kong... * Hungaryball- TV2 * New Zealandball -Umm... brother Kiwi... hey please don't cry Christchurch was not your fault... Please don't cry, you going make me of cry as well. * Japanball - I let his waifu entertaining into my clay. He also met with Dr Tun Mahathir and our strong ally. * Kosovoball - Yuo can into freedom! keep on removing rakiya!! * Macauball - Macau ''hijau, just like your flag. (get it?) * NATOball- Good friends ov mine, thanks for removing Republika Srpska and Bosnia killer. * Palestineball - I feel bad for you bro. You should be independent. I mean I don't hate Jewish people but Israelcube is being mean to U. * Polandball - Happy 100 anniversary! KURWA BROTHERS! * South Koreaball - Most of our hipster youths like your Pop songs, cool. But some of us don't. * Thailandball- He is of good frand and fellow friend, despite being a majority Buddhist country, we get along. He is real nice bro, my true friend. BUT GIB AID! His girls are quite pretty and good lah. * Tunisiaball - Best North African country. I have a lot of companies in Sfaxball and we both sends students to each other. Despite of supporting countries that i do not of necessary like, we still can be kawan * Turkeyball - Defend kebab! Also pls dont do anything to Armeniaball. * Pakistanball - We fight side-by side with Americans especially in Battle of Mogadish. * Russiaball - Thanks for letting me into space. But recently, one of your soldiers may have committed huge war crime, Altought, I recognize Crimeaball as Ukrainian clay. We can be friends * BRICSbricks- All my bff's in there. South Africa and Brazil similar to me and btw, Thx Russia for letting me into space and stop of bullyingNATOball * Bruneiball - Another of my brothers! Why would you implement Hudud law while '''your own royal family breaks it? One day your capital will be Kuala Lumpur. Berkecuali (Neutral) * Taiwanball - many Malaysian nationals live in his clay, please keep Namewee in yup clay!! BUT EWWWW HOMOSEXUALITY IS NOT WELCOME IN MY COUNTRY!!! ITS GROSS, AND EWW (FAINTS) Also terima kasih for taking care of Namewee during of dark years of Najib.Also we are friends of China soo...... * Tringapore - He is my relative and also a friendly rival, though the one who used to threaten the bumiputra's right. And now I also regret kicking him off Federation lah. HELP ME PLEASE OR I'LL ANSCHLUSS YUO * Indonesiaball - Brother, friendly rival, and a very complicated love-hate relationship. My people love visit his clay, see my doctor son, and also his TV shows and many kids in his clay love my animated shows (especially BoBoiBoy and Upin Ipin). But stop claiming my culture as your own! Ironically he is one of the richest countries in the world but many of his people come here to work as migrant workers for greater wages and AND I don't TORTURE THEM Wkwkwkwkwkwk. Control yuor smog and forest fire problems plox. '''ALSO 1963-1965 NEVER FORGET!. Then... Why did your orang destroy my exclusive relationship with North korea! (It was really cool while it lasted.) '''Sialan punya Indon! (I hope Dr M will fix our relationship. Thanks for protecting me from those natural disasters.) * Ukraineball - Don't worry, I recognize Crimeaball as your land instead of Russiaball's * UKball - Bapa, thanks for letting me into independence. But how dare you disqualify my chef because of crispy rendang!!!! ' How dare you insult mighty Malaysian rendang, what of kind is krispy rendang? Is of like saying we should deep fry tea bag, ' and I still not going to forgive you, what happen back than when Empire of Japanball invade! Yuo also just insulted my nasi lemak again, why?! * Vietnamball - ASEAN friend! but I can into beating yuo in football! Likes Upin Ipin and BoBoiBoy But you of also collaborate with Indomie to ruin my relationship wib North Korea! * Empire of Japanball-I want say thanks, at same time 'I BENCI you' like thank you for opening my eyes and teach me what is independent like Asia for Asian peoples but giving away my abang and kakak to Thailandball as agreement and raping me, I STILL HAVE THE HICKEYS YOU LEFT ME but you were about to give my independent but was to late, when USAball drop the A-bomd. Rumit/Complicated * Commie Freak-'FUCK YOU COMMIE!!! YOU MADE MALAYAN COMMIES AGAINST ME!!! LUCKY UKball and USAball buddies removed YOU!!! I BET YOU LIKED MY AIRCRASHES!!! STUPID SOVIET SHIT'but he did stress out UK until he have no choice give me independent and I visit him at Moscow too....heh... * USAball - Please don't ban Muslims. Confuses me for being allies with imposter kebabs. Even though we train side by side in RIMPAC and CARAT, no choice lah. Remove Trump! * North Koreaball - Why are you blaming me for your leaders half brother's death? YOU were the one who killed him and you know it!!! But It wasn't me the one who killed your leaders half brothers. IT WAS VIETNAM AND INDONESIA IDIOTS DID IN MUH CLAY SO THIS HAPPENS. * Philippinesball - I really don't know, but we should be fine. I think that he is another one of my relatives in terms of ethnicity. Hey, Sabahball is mine, they volunteered to join. Oh, I can see that your city, Marawi is under attack by ISIS militants. We'll keep watching... wait, you handled them? I am of impressed. Pleases improve yourself so your illegal immigrants can go home, were fine with your legal immigrants. Don't use the excuse that Sabahball is "yours" so you can dumb illegals in my clay, I don't want another Pigdog. I heared Duterte's proposed future government was going to include parts of my clay, I'll see about that. Nevertheless, REMOVE BALUT FROM THE PREMISES AND FUCK OFF PIGNOY!!!! SABAH IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!' Musuh-musuh/Enemies * Canadaball-'''Take back your unrecyclable plastics please... ~' I'm trying to keep our relation in good terms but i am not of your dumpsite! * Indiaball - Stop killing people in Kashmir!! And how dare you to ruin my economy because I oppose your new law!! Fine we will return Zakir Naik back to your clay. Remove Modi!!! * ISISball Islamic extremist, before asking people to convert to of Islam, why not yuo first?SO REMOVE TERRORISM OR ME AND Everyone WILL REMOVE YUO UNTIL THE EDGE OF EARTH * Israelcube - REMOVE KOSHER! NO ANY DEPLOMATIC FOR YUO!LOOK MY PASSPORT! NEVER BEING GOOD WITH ME FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!! Really, why cant you just give Palestine independence? * Republika Srpskaball - YOU IS OF FAKE COUNTRY!!! IS OF RIGHTFUL BOSNIAN CLAY!!! I KILLED YOU WITH MY BUDDIES FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST THE HUMANITY!!! * 6ball- They stole my plane: '( MH370 (sob) I HOPE Chinaball WILL FUCK YOU!!! States and Territories Federal Territoriesball (Wilayah Persekutuan) * Kuala Lumpurball - Twin towers. Future of KL118 * Putrajayaball - Home of the government. * Labuanball - The one who takes care of Sarawakball and Sabahball, and can into cheap ciggies,liquors and CHOCLATE!!!!!!!!! Peninsular (Semenanjung) * Selangorball - Most urbanized state. * Perakball - Gold and Silver mines goes here. * Penangball - Another most urbanized state, THE food capital, professional doctor, and a tourist attraction that includes a UNESCO site, beaches and a verdant hill. * Malaccaball - Used to be SPQRball version of Southeast Asia, now he still remember his former glory. * Kelantanball - The strength of Kebab is strong in this one. Can into football too. * Kedahball - Rice, rice, and rice. * Terengganuball - A lot of oil here. * Perlisball - Nothing much. * Pahangball - Home of the strawberries, tea, and https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genting_Highlands nothing else. Genting is of in Pahang not from Singapura wannabe Selangor. * Negeri Sembilanball - Abnormal enclaves of monarchy * Johorball - Where most dumb people become famous and went viral nationally. Other unfamous people are smart Borneo/Kalimantan (Malaysia Timur) * Sarawakball - They formally wanted to join us, now they regret it. If he doen't get equal developings and keeps getting his money and 'ol stealed, he and Sabahball will be independent. (Treason) They can into oil an timber.and edible worms! * Sabahball - They formally wanted to join us, but our neighbors won't accept it. Until today. I am talking to you Philippines! *Indonesiaball don't stealing my region OR I WILL ANSCHLUSS WHOLE KALIMANTAN ! Former and Proposed * Tringapore - Kicked out because useless, now I regret it.ONE DAY YOU WILL COME BACK BY MY OWN WILL * Bruneiball - Didn't want to join us :( But we still treated him as a little brother. * Maybe soon some provinces in Southern Thailand will join us, maybe not - Yuo of seeing nothings. Cities * Kuala Lumpurball Quotes (Peribahasa) Malaysiaball speaks in Bahasa Malaysia, but it also can speak in 136 different languages other than that. Malaysiaball also speaks Bahasa Rojak, which mixes 3 or 4 languages in a sentence. Some of the quotes spoken are: * Betul betul betul! *"Kita再来anschluss新加坡 aok aok aok, Brunei 你watch out macha." *"Lah lah Lepak lah aok aok aok" * "Bersekutu Bertambah Mutu" * "Rumah Sakit korban lelaki" * "Perkosa bumi" * "Malaysia Boleh! blah" * "Carik-carik bulu ayam lama-lama jadi shuttlecock bercantum juga" * "Sesal dahulu pendapatan, sesal kemudian cukai pendapatan tidak berguna" * "Negaraku tanah tumpahnya darahku rakyat hidup bersatu dan maju rahmat bahagia tuhan kurniakan raja kita selamat bertakhta" that's the national anthem LOL * "Wei macha, today apa mau makan, manok pansoh ok tak?" (We mix 5 languages in this) * "Benda boleh gaduh, buat apa bincang?" ...and many more other mencarut not-so-vulgar sentences. Gallery OvQHX9-ZLMPBWFiNJ5KK4NcbTMz4dotCw4wE0Dzmf A.png|artist: pew_lazers Byz-Beach Party.png TBhGbKm.png|artist: Roundeyes 7izne1kn7bw11.png|credit from ScrambledToast519 3itddf3gyrk11.png|credit from Barskie 20yp57v7tgj11.png|credit from Barskie UkiXVOI.png|credit from Barskie Is This The End PT2.png ASEANBoard.png Byz-Austronesia.png CountryOfASEANStack.png A8DlynV.png Malaysia1.png History_of_Malaysia_(2).png|History of Malaysia P6hY0Ph-600x865.png|Singaporean Independence Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png|Nazi Malaysia Malaysia_card.png AsianGamesMalaysiaScandal.png East_Asia.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! 11949476 1059553970728913 4275210250848060859 n.jpg 10676143 1515767988707254 6265681171734528422 n.jpg|Malaccaball QfVN0Y6.png|with Bangladeshball 28bw7iw2298x.png War_on_Terror_origins.png|with USAball 10583929_254982721365543_9069263050054348976_n.png|Stupid Donetsk! Malaysia Day.jpg Bad luck, Malaysia.png Liberation of al quds.png B7RPul6.png UaH0Zuk.png UaQbFCy.png|I like Russia. feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png LdKj0G2.png|Commonwealth family. (wtf happened to Tringapore?) 10486430_344097805750202_4878721267202989571_n.png lets play ball.jpg Sand castles.jpg Airasia.png Planes.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png MlehEz5.png SW8sMV3.png ptLTBMA.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png pFFN38k.png Xc3wvPg.png 5CShzHR.png MZzZfEn.png CFJUL1Z.png Bsgddhd.png Opera Mundi new.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 9e7i1HM.png QFuZ1sU.png 'eZK102i.png 'aZzohV9.png VoNkUek.png 'zjzOdW0.png G3lhIR1.png TtfwtuD.png 111-0.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Country-balls-asean-eu.png Ups and Downs.png The Scariest.png Haze Cycle.png Thanks Stingray.png Old School.png No Work.png Plane Jokes.png 10500324 302228793270437 7985367967575368347 n.jpg Can Breakdance.png The ASEAN Way.png 4ugluopwehvz.png Lul.png Evolution_of_Macau_roleplay.png *Malaysia having troubleoop Links *Facebook Page }} es:Malasiaball pt:Malaysiaball zh:马来西亚球 id:Bola Malaysia Category:Characters Category:Southeast Asia Category:Commonwealth Category:Asia Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Buddhist Category:Malaysiaball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Coffee Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Category:Hakka Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:ASEANball Category:OICball Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Hindu Category:Red Blue Yellow White Category:Communist Removers Category:Tamil Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:British Colonies Category:Burger Removers